Rarity,Rainbow Dash and SOCKS
by RU771AN
Summary: when rarity finds Rainbow Dash needing a talk about colts, she decides to help her friend in the dating department, she decides to make her friend four socks,tailor made,sexy and fitted for rainbow colour!. now, all Dash needs to do is follow Raritys advice, be smart and be sexy?. YEAH...good luck with that. told in Rarity first person POV and contains spellcheck
1. The socks begin

A/N I was originally going to use this as a oneshot, but something or other told me." NO Vladimir this needs to be a multi chapter story!. So basically, this is a first person Rarity, as she tries to help RD get a sexy look….with socks!.

I have a passion for fashion, especially rich fashion. You know the ones that get you lots of customers and new designs to get going with. Like hats, the kind of hats that I wore when I went to Canterlot and ended up being the star of attention. THOSE kind of hats, the flashy hats that get everyone's attention. Heck! Even the Princess Celestia herself wanted one of my hats!. I fell over onto to a quickly summoned chair for good measure, I would never fall on such a floor, it might be dirty and will ruin my mane!. You know, the mane that costs a bomb and takes HOURS to get done! That kind of mane. I also do mane and hair manicures myself, it is fashion after all.

I also do jackets, warm ones which are built for winter as many of the clients there are in need of a fashionable way to keep to warm in the cold. I also do leg warmers and hair dyes along with mane styles and hair extensions (I have a few myself). As you can see, I run a extremely tight ship. Orders come in daily and I get them done on time. I never miss a single deadline. That's how I work. Apart from being a hard worker I am also known for my generosity. My dear and beloved best friends have received quite a few items from me in the past.

I know Applejack wears a fine hat, I remember giving a coat to Twilight Sparkle so she could keep warm while studying. Dear Fluttershy was generously given four leg warms because her house gets cold, I remember that Pinkie Pie was granted a special dye for her hair to keep that pink. Spikey-wikey had a new hair style. But what did I give Rainbow Dash?.

Talking about Rainbow, she is a pretty brash mare. Loyal to her friends but very competitive all the time, I really like her as a friend as she shows her loyal qualities a lot and is there to help a pony out if they need it. Although she can get rather obsessive at times, such as butting into convocations and throwing things around when she gets angry. And this one gets angry A LOT!. We usually have to calm her down, most of the time it's about "those silly colts" she catches staring at her. To be fair I don't get what is the matter is about it. I would LOVE those colts to be staring at me!. Sure I've had my moments in the spotlight, but that's when I am trying to be noticed, all Rainbow has to do is just to walk into a room and the guys there will start looking at her. I guess she is just naturally beautiful, like me. Although her personality needs a serious overall if she wants to get a relationship.  
Most ponies out there believe that she is rude and insensitive; I think she just needs to come out and say her feelings to whoever she likes, in the even that she does like a good Stallion.

I hope she asks me about it, I LOVE talking about relationships!, makes me feel all giddy and happy and so ALIVE. Gossip and colts are one of my biggest interests.

Now I want her to knock round right now and ask me for advice. I think Ill just go downstairs and wait…

**(A BRIEF MINTUE LATER).**

Ring ring ring*

I heard the doorbell ring and stiffened myself, this could be a new customer. A rich business pony looking for my marvellous merchandise?. A engaged couple looking for new wedding outfits to suit their needs?. Whatever it is, I have it all!. Seriously, anything a client needs I have. Hats? I have boxes of them!. Scarfs? Third room on the left.  
Like I said, I am always prepared for anything.

"Come in!". I greeted the unknown pony who was still lurking behind the door and without waiting for a reply, I sat down on a chair behind on the main desk and waited for them to come in.  
"This is my Carousel boutique, where everything is manifique!". I grinned as I said my well known phrase.  
The door opened and to my surprise it was Rainbow Dash. To say that I was surprised that such a mare like her would visit me in my fashion shop would be a understatement. My jaw literally dropped.

That's when I went overboard on the thinking side. What could my Rainbow named friend want today?. A hat that had lightening emblems on the sides and a bolt item on the top? A jacket that had her cutie mark in heavy symbols dotted around? Or did she need dating advice?

_No Rarity that would be silly!, Rainbow Dash doesn't need dating advice!. She would never admit it, her headstrong attitude would prevent that kind of thing!._

I was too caught up in my thoughts to notice that the door had opened only slightly, when I came too in the present world. I found a slightly nervous Rainbow leaning against the door, a small tinge of red on her face and deep in thought.

"Hey Rarity…I uh". She managed to say before staring at the floor, I instantly knew that my best friend was going to need a bit of talking to. I could tell she had something on her mind, something that she knew only the best in the business could solve. That would obviously be me.

"Come in! come in!. My dear Rainbow, have a seat and tell me what is required!". I gave her my best smile and put a chair in her direction.  
I watched intently as she slowly sat down, she was still staring at the floor, deep in thought.  
"Rarity?". She said a single word: My name.  
"Yes?" I answered intent on getting to the bottom of what was on Rainbows mind.  
_This looks like….wait, love sick?.  
_Was Rainbow Dash lovesick?.  
"We uh need to talk".  
"We are darling". I shot back as I crept forward and was soon next to her, I put a reassuring hoof on her shoulders, my eyes glistened with understanding.

"Is this about colts by any chance?". I dared to ask, hopeing that it though I knew that she was never interested in anypony. To be fair, I have never seen her get a coltfriend or anything, despite being indirectly asked out by 70% of the local male population. (The rest have a marefriend).

"Maybe…I just wanted to know". She started and stopped again, to a experienced mare like me. This means that she is having problems and a bit of trouble.  
"Know what?". I asked cutting straight to the point.  
"What's it like to have a coltfriend?". Rainbow stated bluntly. Looking at me suddenly, I could see her Magenta eyes bristle with lovesickness.

I didn't expect her to say that.  
_We have a serious case here, roll out the talking and relationship advice _


	2. Rise of the Socks

_"What's it like to have a coltfriend?". Rainbow stated bluntly. Looking at me suddenly, I could see her magenta eyes bristle with lovesickness_.

Lovesick?...EH!?. Thats where your in love in somepony or something, not like this. She doesn't even have a crush and yet poor Rainbow is somehow lovesick. I believe that a serious case of treatment is in order. From me of course.

First; Fashion, what can this sobbing Pegasus that lies before me on a chair, crying about the lack of love in her life, DESPERATE to know what her friend Rarity, the beautiful spirit of Generosity can do to aid her on her own crusade for love.

Question is, what shall she wear?.

I know that a hat will spoil her hair, rainbows don't go well with hats Im afraid, and besides. Rainbow Dash with a hat?, doesn't suit her. Ok next one.

Jumper or a jacket?, Neither since she's a Pegasus and has wings, getting stuffy in those things are a death sentence which I know from personal experience!. Seriously, I was stuffed into that "thing" for OVER two hours!. It was hot and stuffy...and hot, I felt like being sick which is most unladylike. And going to the bathroom would have looked like I wasn't enjoying my fabulous convosation with Fancy Pants. We were talking about...uh. Hang on. WHAT WERE we talking about?!. Sometimes I really have no idea what happens in my life!.

"Hey Rarity".

Now back on to task, how about leg warmers like for Fluttershy?. She would like decent and respectable and like a LADY in them, I can see it now!. A fashion show with me at head of it, in a new dazzling dress, I would walk across the catwalk and everpony there would swoon, then my coltfriend would propose and we WOULD GET MARRIED FOREVER!. And of course I would accept and then we would have a massive wedding and then...wait...Rainbow Dash and leg-warmers, but unfortunately while they would and have worked on Fluttershy, I cant see Rainbow wearing them, she wouldn't look like or be like Rainbow Dash. They would look good on anypony but her...hmm. Something else, something brand spanking new and able to wow the socks off everygentle colt and stallion in the vicinity!. FOR MILES AROUND THEY WILL STARE AT HER IN FASCINATION!.

Speaking about fascination my coltfriend has been very "fascinated" with me for some time, no matter what regular and foolproof dresses I wear, he always says the same. "You look beautiful Rarity". No comment about what amazing type of clothing I am wearing, its like he is bored. Maybe I should dress him up in something, of course us Unicorns are the easiest to dress simply because Earth Ponies are very bulky, the Pegasus types have wings and its difficult to get the right holes in and since they have different wing sizes it really is such a bother for a lady like me.

"Um Rarity?".

What other type of clothing, I know that the usual and standard ones wont fit poor Dashie as she has a different personality to the others mares that I deal with. Its a brash and ego drive one. But also loyal to her friends and family to the end, I must say she is quite a catch and no wonder why Thunderlane always stares at her arse when she inst looking. I have a talent for noticing things like this you know?. Of course being in at hundreds of fashions shows, I know exactly who's looking at what. what they might be thinking. Are they satisfied with the end product?, are they bored with the particular piece of clothing?.

You never know until you get a good look at them and figure everything out in seconds.

While Thunderlane is a nice fellow and all, he does seem to be a pervert. i mean has anypony apart from me ever seen his chat up lines? I must say,THEY ARE AWFUL!. No lady should fall for that distasteful crap.

Who else, of course there's Big Mac but he barely ever says anything

Caramels a nice fellow and I enjoy his chats but he's stuck up and I don't think Dashie will like him very much.

Cherry Fizzy might be the one but he does speak alot and I know she prefers actions over words, a very practical type of pony isn't she? Even for a Pegasus, Rainbow does seem to be rather outdoors and a "get going" type of pony. Quite rare.

"Rarity...". I stop my thinking and open my eyes, I look at the crying Rainbow Blur in front of me. I realised that I have not been a good friend, instead of comforting Rainbow Dash I have listened to myself too much and not been the friend that she needed.

"Im so sorry Dash, I get like this sometimes, really sorry". I got off my chair and sadly spoke to her. She stopped crying thankfully and we hugged as friends.

"Rarity, what's it like to have a coltfriend?". The Pegasus that I was comforting repeated her question. I could tell her everything about how wonderful it is to have somepony there for you when you need it. How they can brighten up your day simply by being there.

"Rainbow Dash". I started, not sure of what to say but started the answer off anyway!.

"A coltfriend is simply a wonderful thing to have and to happen to you, they are always there for you and care so much. Considering that they are stallions the colt can get a little bit of hand sometimes and does do stupid things. Mine stuck his head in the wall for some strange reason yesterday". I pointed at the large stallion's head sized hole in a wall, we both giggled at my coltfriends weirdness, he's a lovely fellow but he really doesn't get me sometimes.

I finished giggling and saw that Dash had stopped crying, it seemed like my little speech had done the trick. She was smiling now and happy.

"So Rainbow what are you thinking?". I asked as I noticed that she was deep in thought.

"How do I get a coltfriend?". She replied, slowly and painfully. Aware that it was a deep subject, I appealed to her EGO.

"Well my dear Pegasus friend, you are incredibly beautiful for starters, I have seen alot of Pegasus stallions get stiff wings when they see you. When they talk to you, they blush and mumble. Not to mention that you are the BEST flyer in Equestria are you not?". _Bingo_

Dash's eyes lit up before me and she stood up before huffing her chest out as a sign of strength. I could tell that she had gone into "Rainbow Dash does everything with little effort mode". And to be fair I was glad.

"Now Rainbow, we need to work out what we can wear in order to get the Stallions to notice you and for my own bloody coltfriend to get back into bed with me". I mumbled.

"Please don't get me a dress, I HATE dresses" The pegasus answered back confidently.

"I know I know, I just don't know what we can wear". I admitted defeated by my own lack of fashionable imagination...DAMMIT I AM SUPPOSED TO BE BETTER THAN THIS!.

"Soooo no dresses?". Dash looked at me like I had gone insane, my love of dresses was well known to virtually the entire population of Equestria, my designs were sold worldwide to the griffins, goblins, you name it. I have made it!. Although right now,embarrassingly I cant think of anything to suit my own (and Rainbows) needs. Its a utter fashion disaster!.

"How about Socks?".

What.

Socks?.

...

...

YESSSSSSS!.

"RAINBOW DASH YOU A GENUIS!". I screamed for once which is not very ladylike and hugged Dash tightly. While I was literally giving her the hug of the century I could hear a wisp off air being cut off.

"Rarity...I'm...dying...cant...breath".

"Shush up its good for your lungs". I replied, happy that we had found an answer.

Lovely flank high socks, rainbow and purple coloured. No stallion on the planet can resist us now!. And maybe even my bloody coltfriend will be persuaded too.

Now where's my sock drawer?


	3. Ultimate Socks

**Requesting Data link...**

_Data link established..._

**Forming...3%...7%...45%...87%...100%**

**DATA LINK ESTABLISHED. ROYAL EQUESTRIAN HIGH COMMAND ONLINE AND READY FOR REPORT.**

_Receiver- Lord Commander BrightSight+Other commanders._

Subject: Recent TERRORIST ATTACK in Ponyville.

**Report Commence.**

Important details in red.

At 13:45 this morning, Pony came under attack from two members of the mane six. We don't know what their intentions were but it is safe to assume that this was a traitorous attack of the highest order. They came onto the streets from their base of operation's , and soon our worst fears were realised as their WMDs became apparent and soon we had a panic+ mass riot on our hands.

After the initial attack in the area close to their

home

base. The two then expanded their Ae0 and then moved on to rest of the village.

After four hours of attacks, the male population were all in comas. We believe this to be the object the two perpetrators were wearing on their hooves, codename "SOCK'S". These insurmountable incredible weapons of war allowed the two terrorist to completely pacify the local male population.

We caught them eventually after using deadly force and shields to block eye contact, the two subjects now reside in Tartarus Omega security prison, where they will be bought to a biased trail and executed.

The situation has been averted after a anonymous phone call tipped off 3rd Battalion, Highlands division and we successfully bought the two mares into custody by using colour blind Royal Guards.

How the SOCK'S were able to be this destructive can be summed up in a number of points.

1. The two mares wearing the SOCK's were incredibly attractive and sexy females.

2. The socks were extremely well crafted.

3. Excellent use of colours made them easy to spot and easy to put the target in a coma.

The effects on a Stallion were known to 3rd Battalion when we made a test run.

_EFFECTS._

The brightness of the socks and the alluring sexiness that they and the mare's wearing presented causes extreme arousal in a male stallion.

1. Effect on the penis was too great, extreme blood loss from vital areas in order to maintain erection has been proved to be deadly.

2. Blood loss from vital areas causes the stallion to become carefree and thus try to begin mating process with the mare wearing socks, this has adverse affects on the local population as most of the target males already had marefriends or were married. This predicament has caused breakup's and split family's that number on the iimpossible in any normal circumstances.

3. After a few minutes (for the stallions with the most blood or well developed bodies, most lasted 10-40seconds), blood loss will end up causing the affected male to black out.

4. However, during the black out, arousal will continue until blood rate becomes too much and ends up bringing the male into a short coma.

Military Analysis.

Studies

have shown that the usages of socks in sexually attractive mares could prove decisive in a later war. I suggest that we take what we have from the two terrorist and use the information gathered. We can restart our struggle to global domination.

**Other Important information.**

Names of the terrorists who started the attack.

Rarity

Rainbow Dash.

I suggest that given that these two are part of the Mane Six, we re-evaluate our security protocols and begin a immediate purge of any suspected traitors in our ranks.

All hail the princesses.

Commander Sprinkles.

3rd Battalion.


End file.
